Mars
Mars is the forth planet in the Solar system and the setting for the games Mars: War Logs and The Technomancer. Description Mars is the fourth planet in the Solar system and has a harsh climate, although it is still a quite habitable world, if not without struggles. The planet has 2 satellites: Phobos and Deimos. Known as the "red planet", Mars is the only known world where humans live, since the destruction of Earth in a cataclysm that shifted Mars' axis, making it even harder to live on. The solar radiation is lethal to all who stay too long under the sky. The only way to move around the surface is in the so called "shadow paths", where the Sun cannot reach you. Water is a scarce and precious commodity on Mars and those who posses it rule the planet in all but name. These Water Corporations are the true power on Mars, Aurora and Abundance are among the most powerful of these organizations. People live in domed cities, like Ophir, protected from the Sun's wrath. History Colonization 200 years before the events of Mars: War Logs the red planet was colonized by the humanity, establishing its colony on Mars. While the conditions were harsh, people were still able to thrive, building cities and farms. While the planet was still far from fully terraformed, the breathable atmosphere was created nonetheless, saving people the trouble of wearing rebreathers, although the question of solar radiation was still an issue. During this period water corporations arose, dealing with mining water - an already precious and rather scarce resource. The oldest of them was Abundance, which is still around. These companies mined water and distributed it among the cities and agricultural facilities of Mars. The Turmoil At some point a cataclysm occurred. A disaster of unquantifiable levels of destruction that affected both Mars and Earth alike. This event known as Turmoil by the modern martians caused Mars to tilt on its axis and shift closer to Sun, leading to violent earthquakes and the atmosphere to become unable to filter the Sun's radiation. With most of the cities in ruins, the surviving martians retreated underground and in shielded cities, like Ophir, protected from the sun's deadly radiation. Water corporations, having survived the Turmoil, tried their best to supply water to the survivors of the disaster. While at first each of them had good intentions, they all grew corrupt and replaced the government. The reason was as simple as it can be: water, being the most precious commodity on Mars, was under their control, thus water corporations, or guilds, controlled the way people lived. Post Turmoil Main article: Abundance-Aurora War In time war broke out between Abundance, the oldest of these guilds and Aurora, the youngest, but quickly gaining strength. Earth's Fate Discovery The fate of Mars would be decided by a Technomancer Zachariah, once he discovers the truth behind the loss of contact with Earth. While the cataclysm known as the Turmoil severely affected Mars, but still leaving it mostly habitable and capable of supporting life, Earth was not so lucky. Whatever the nature of the cataclysm was, it utterly pulverized Earth, turning the once lush blue planet in a field of floating rocks. With Earth destroyed, Mars became the de facto homeworld of humanity. Depending on the decision Zachariah makes, Mars can be either plunged into another civil war, or prosper under the leadership of Great Master Zachariah Mancer. Wildlife *Mole **Black Mole **Mole Queen *Dog *Locust **Storm Locust *The Tick *Ostrich *Leviathan *Great Mantis *Toad **Shield Toad Nations and Cities *Abundance **Ophir, capital city. **Green Hope (formerly), an agricultural hub. *Aurora **Shadowlair, capital city. **Green Hope (spoils of war), an agricultural hub. *Alliance *Mutant Valley *Noctis, an independent city-state in the Noctis Labyrinthus. Trivia *In The Technomancer, when Zachariah gains access to the Solar System Display, Mars is depicted without its satellites: Phobos and Deimos. *In The Technomancer all major locations (Ophir, The Old Dome, Noctis and The Mutant Valley) are located in or around the Valles Marineris. Category:Locations Category:Mars: War Logs